My Chemical Disasters
by ThanksForNothing
Summary: My Chemical Disasters team, they just HAPPEN to have the same names as the mcr boys. This is not a real person fanfic, real ppl dont have superpowers so dont even start. series one! read/review!
1. Part 1: MiniMarketMayhem

Frank had long since given up hope, but remained in the kitchen re checking all the cupboards that he had recently searched thirty seconds ago in some vague hope that he had missed the Frankenberry, or that if by some miracle it had magically appeared along with Count Chocula, but he knew this was very unlikely. You would have thought that a normal sixteen year old boy would, firstly not want to eat such a childish breakfast cereal and secondly would have long since given up on the quest. Well then, the first thing you must know is that Frank wasn't a normal teenage boy, which was currently been displayed as he rolled on the kitchen floor, howling at a loss for what to do, his supersonic screeching shattering far off neighbours windows who still didn't have the sense to switch to shatter-proof glass windows yet.

The boys had told the neighbours many times to switch and the many red posters set up within a two mile radius should have been enough of a hint, and so Bob thought that anyone who hadn't switched was just asking for shattered windows, and he ran into the kitchen to console the young boy who was currently into the hyperventilating stage, which is bad enough without the supersonic thrown in!

"Frank, shush, honey what's up?" Now if it sounds like Bob is coming onto Frank, he's not, Frank has problems you see, and when he gets in this sort of state he is in the mind frame of a three year old, and so you must use the same methods to calm him as you would a toddler, logic you see.

"There...there...there" another loud wail rang through the danger zone "FRANKENBERRY!!!!!!" and immediately Bob understood, picking Frank up and gathering together his things to go to the Supermarket, realising on his way out, that the toddler-boy wished to join him, and seeing as he wasn't in the mood for another scene, he appeased the boy in the middle of his tantrum cutting it short, relief for any neighbours who were now peeking out from behind their (if they were sensible) shatter-proof windows.

Ten minutes later they were in the supermarket, scanning the shelves for Frankenberry and seeing as how they were already there, began shopping, with Bob pushing the parent-child trolley, and Frank sitting in the little kiddie seat, eating Frankenberry straight out of the box which earned them many odd stares from other shoppers. Bob scanned the aisles, making sure he got the right products to avoid another outburst of Franks, he placed the latest item in the pile and just as he was about to begin pushing a large scream came from a little way off, and a boy came slamming through the shelves of the shop, ending up right in front of them, before standing up and awkwardly fixing his glasses.

"MIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!" The sixteen year old screamed as he climbed out of his seat and launched himself onto the seventeen year old, who was now looking around awkwardly to see if anyone had noticed his dramatic, stunt man worthy entrance.

Bob noticed his awkwardness and commented on it how he thought fit "Mikey, if you don't want to have to deal with the embarrassment of rejection then don't go using your powers to see through women's clothes! Honestly, you get yourself into all sorts of shit for it!" Mikey grinned in response before reminding Bob of one crucial fact.

"Ah, dear Bob, do you not realise that I save so much money now the need for porn magazines has gone?" He had him there and he knew it.

"That's true, maybe when I get a power it will be as useful as that." he chuckled, slightly saddened by the thought that he still, at the age of twenty three had no power to talk about.

"Well, any power has to be more useful that this oompa loompa's" and Bob could only agree with him there as the previously mentioned oompa loompa began giggling hysterically, causing all the glass in the shop to break. The contents of jars went flying, the shop windows disintegrated and the managers glasses smashed (Mikey was smart enough to wear shatter-proof).

"Oh shit no!" Mikey froze.

"RUUUNNN YOU SPASTIC!" Bob screamed at him as the three charged out of the shop as an angry manager chased after them screaming abuse in Japanese, so only Mikey could understand, and as they ran out of the shop, you couldn't help but notice the poster;

_'Unwelcome shoppers'_ below the caption it had a picture of the three of them, alongside Gerard and Ray who also lived with them, Gerard had once hypnotized the manager and placed him in a deep sleep which he didn't wake up from for three days, and even though Gerard apologized repeatedly and insisted he was only singing, the managers wife banned him too.

The three of them jumped into Bobs car and made their quick getaway, not eager to be hit by the wooden spoon that the manager was currently brandishing, and so our three heroes escaped the mini-market catastrophe un-spooned, to survive another day. At least until they got home and realized that Gerard was in the mood for a sing song and Rays armoury of hair had just been added to.


	2. Part 2: Brainwashed by Brians Bubbles

When the three mini market fugitives returned home, they were to find that things were not right. Ray Toro had previously visited 'Brainy Brian' who had just invented a new weapon. 'The Bubble Blaster' and although this may sound like a fun, child friendly toy, it was in fact used for pure evil. Brains Bubbles, carried brain waves, and whomsoever should pop them would become instantly Brainwashed by Brian. Ray Toro, had been blowing these bubbles in the children's playground down by the river and now an army of three to nine year olds was marching around the local neighbourhood, reciting their times tables and destroying children's Saturdays all over the neighbourhood! This was unacceptable as far as the 'Chemical Disasters' team was concerned.

Gerard, you would have thought would have taken action straight away, but at the time Ray was trying to tell him about what he had done, Gerard had been rehearsing a new song, instantly hypnotizing and putting Ray into a deep slumber and was now giving him a monologue on the danger of bubbles, how bubbles are fun but dangerous and how Frank, who was beyond distracted by bubbles, may have ended up in the army of children, now reciting arithmetic and how the five could not stand for such fun spoiling! You see, Gerard has a problem, he likes the sound of his own voice, waaaaaaaaay too much and when he starts to talk, it turns into a never ending monologue that only Frank can end with supersonics. So it's always hard for him to rehearse, and he always ends up in trouble with the others for singing outside of his sound proof studio!

When the three got home, they snapped their leader out of his monologue and presently began planning the ending of the fun spoiling before it became infectious! They had decided that the only way to stop these children was to group them all together in a confined environment and Frank's supersonics can snap them out of it. Well at least they thought this would do the trick, the others were mad at Ray for allowing this to happen in the first place, so he was left at home to 'think about what he had done'.

Thus only four out of our five heroes set of to save the day, with Bob driving they found the children fast, and began to heard them like sheep to the local auditorium. Once there Frank set up the microphones and made sure all the speakers were on full blast, and after the rest of the team were all ear-plugged up, Frank screamed with all his might into the microphone and the children all began to roll of the floor screaming their times tables, unable to stand the noise, yet it still didn't break them out of the trance they were currently in.

"Shit!" Bob screamed as one of his earplugs fell out as he quickly ran to unplug the microphone, and only when it was unplugged did Frank open his eyes to see hundreds of children rolling around the floor like ants burning in the sun.

"Ooops" he giggled at the sight, you see Frank was rather strange like that, and after seeing that his efforts in the microphone were useless, he ran over to Gerard, jumping on his back and asked what they were going to do next. Of course Gerard was slightly unsure of what to do next, he had been sure that Franks supersonics would have snapped them out of it, just like it did for him, and now the children had discovered the microphone they began to recite into it. It was a rock concert for numbers! Needless to say no one was enjoying the show apart from the children putting it on. They had turned up the volume so loud that the building had become to shake, and was pounding with every new set, and it wasn't long before the building was crumbling, endangering everyone inside of it!

"RUUUUUUUUNNNN!" screamed Bob (déjà vu anyone?) grabbing as many children as he could dashing for the exit and the others followed suit, only just making it out of the building before it completely collapsed. Frank of course was in hysterics and hyperventilating by now, and it ended up that Gerard ended up carrying one very large child out as well. The team was distraught at the children's deaths and were silent for an awful long time before the dust began to clear and a large bubble containing all the other children was made visible. Inside this bubble was none other than Ray Toro, who was shredding on his guitar, sending out brainwaves that altered Brains! Soon all the children were free from all brainwashing as far as the team could see and their parents picked them up from the playground, completely unaware of their children's little adventure, and none of the 'Chemical Disaster' team really wanted to fill in the oblivious parents, as with all things, what they don't know, won't hurt them!

So, in the end Ray Toro had saved the day which he had initially set out to destroy and everyone was alive except for Brainy Brian who died from over exposure to his own brainwaves. Finally, Frank was able to go home and enjoy his Frankenberry. Mikey was still to learn that being a pervert was dangerous. Will Bob ever find out his power? Will Gerard ever be able to rehearse his new song? And the everlasting question, will Frank ever grow up?

Tune in next time to find out!


	3. Part 3: Hospital fun

It was a fine Tuesday morning and Gerard, had for once decided to stay out of trouble and sing in the soundproof studio, much to the concern of the rest of the 'Chemical Disaster' team. This was completely out of character and they could only assume that something was wrong, because if they walked into the studio they were sure to be instantly hypnotized by his voice, the team could now only hear it on the cd, because something in the sound check room could fix the hypnotizing problem.

Bob had woken up first and had noticed that he was in the studio and alerted the others who all rushed to see for themselves, and sure enough there he was, with a frustrated look on his face, pacing with the headphones on, growing angrier with every note his voice sent out. Three hours later he emerged from the studio, angrily sitting down at the table for lunch and Ray was the first to speak;

"So...how's the song coming along Gerard?" at this Gerard dropped his spoon, splattering soup in Frank and Mikey's direction, and Frank let out an ungodly screech, making the windows and any breakable object shudder. Mikey on the other hand just didn't like the flavour of soup that now decorated his 'Tree Hugger' tee.

"There is a slight problem" he seemed to be very embarrassed all of a sudden, and the others couldn't really see why so they waited for him to continue "I woke up early because I felt like working on the song, but when I got into the studio and started singing...." he cut of briefly, looking at the rest of the team who were listening intently, "I think my voice is breaking!"

At this Frank let out a screech, horror film worthy stuff people! Mikey looked very confused all of a sudden, and he wasn't the only one either.

"Your voice already broke Gerard" Bob was the one to point this out to him, but Gerard just gave him a scathing look and continued with his explanation.

"I know that my voice has already broken, I am not stupid, I'm no spoon! I mean that it's going to break again!" his frustration was getting worse and worse all the while and although the rest of the team were smart enough to realize that voices only broke once, this singer seemed convinced otherwise.

"Um...Gerard...you know it could just be a cold" Bob pointed out. "Maybe we should make you a doctor's appointment?"

Gerard seemed willing enough to comply so one hour later he and the rest of the Chemical disasters team were sitting in the waiting room, where Frank had made some new friends of five years old and was now playing with the kiddie toys alongside them. Mikey had decided that he was also going to get a check up and was happily awaiting his secretly hoping that he got a nurse.

Soon enough Ray had disappeared to an unknown destination and when asked where he was going he simply replied "If I told you, I would have to kill you" and the others didn't want to put any objectives remotely similar to that in his head so they left him to be creepy elsewhere.

After twenty minutes of waiting Gerard was seen by a doctor and Frank and Bob accompanied him into the doctor's room leaving Mikey on his own outside. The doctor ran through some basic routine tests and then concluded that Gerard just had a virus and that it would pass soon enough, but expressing some concern in Frank's mental health and encouraging the others to book him in for a brain scan. The three of them, well the two of them thanked him and Frank blew him a raspberry, but he had just questioned his mental health so the others allowed this.

The three of them went and sat in the waiting room and Frank adopted his position of playing with the little children once more. It was only two minutes before Ray was escorted back to the waiting room by two doctors who informed the team that he had been trying to revive the bodies in the mortuary and that he was banned from this hospital, so Bob took him back to the car to wait with him there. None of the team were very surprised by this anyway, and no one was surprised when Mikey was escorted back to the waiting room with a doctor to inform the rest of the team that he and his 'hot nurse' had began to have sex in the check up room. There was a chorus of cheers from the group when they heard this until they discovered that the doctor who had informed them was that nurse's husband.

So, about an hour after they had arrived the team had managed to; be told that their voice wasn't breaking again, tried and failed to revive dead bodies, had their sanity called into question, had sex with a married nurse and gotten beaten up by her doctor husband, and all gotten banned for life.

Just another ordinary day then!

Tune in next time to see what else the chemical disasters team can do!


End file.
